Unexpected Protectors: The Beginning
by LupinsGurl
Summary: It's my first story in years so forgive me if it sux. I will be doing better soon! So I hope You Enjoy And I'll


Unexpected Protectors  
By:LupinsGurl  
  
Part 1: The New Students  
  
"Good morning students!" exclaimed Professor Dumbldore to the noisy dinning hall. The students continued to chat amongst themselves.   
"I have great news!" said Dumbldore. That still didn't get their attention.  
He leaned over to Professor Snape. "I say, do you think you can get these children under control for me? I seem to have lost my touch."  
"It would be an honor sssssir." Said Snape in diabolical tone.  
Snape stood up. At the top of his lungs he screamed a blood curdling scream. At once the students stopped died in their conversions and turned to look at him. He sat down just as Dumbldore stood up. " Uh, yes, thank you Professor Snape. Now that I have your attention, I have great news for everyone."  
Ron leaned over to Harry. "Snape's retiring."   
"No," said Harry. "He has a fatal disease that will kill him off in 20 minutes!" Both of them began to laugh. Hermione shot them a look of anger and they stopped.  
"We have not one, but TWO new students. Their names are Serena and Katrena. I hope you can make them welcome when they arrive tonight. So, that means that tonight we will have a special sorting hat ceremony. So everyone dress your best! That is all. Thank you for your attention." He shot a look at the Griffendor table then sat down.  
"Wow I wonder who these new people are? I hope they enjoy books! Maybe they are twins like Fred and George! That would be cool." Said Hermione while she played with her porridge.   
Harry sat and thought about these two new additions. A hundred thoughts raced through his head. He thought about how they would look and if they would be in the same house as him or if they were even in the same year as him. Harry was in his six year. He was a tall young man now. He had come along way from a short first year to a tall sixth year. "Harry… Harry!"   
"What Ron?"  
"Its time to go to our first class. Come on! We have potions with Slytherins."   
Harry finished his biscuit and gathered up his stuff. He had a hard time concentrating in his classes because all he could think about was the new members. The day crawled by like a slug. Finally it was the evening and it was time for the ceremony. He put on his nice black velvet wizard robe with a gold trim around the hood. And head down to the dinning hall. The hall was beautifully decorated with streamers and banners that said 'Welcome To Hogwarts'. Everyone was dressed up. Even Nearly Headless Nick. Harry went over to his table and sat next to Ron and Hermione. " Wow." Said Hermione. "You look nice Harry. When did you get this robe?"  
"Yeah," Ron said eyeing the robe suspiciously. "Where did you get it?"  
"Well, for your information, I bought it with the money Sirus sent me for my birthday this year." Harry snapped back.  
"OOOOOHHHHHHH" they said in unison.  
"Don't get too touchy stud-muffin." Said Hermione in a joking tone.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it Harry-Boy. We were just joking."  
"Some of us are not in a very joke like mood." Harry said before turning around to face the door.   
'I hope they get here soon.' Harry thought to himself. A few moments later, Dumbldore came in and took his seat at the teachers table. Then, what seemed hours later, Hagrid opened the front door and walked in with two hooded huddles following him closely. As they walked to the teachers table. The two hooded figures keep their heads down as the scurried to the front. As when they reached the front., Dumbldore and the girls talked for a moment then walked to the center of the room where the sorting hat was. Everyone was silent and followed them with their eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention plea…" He stopped realizing he already had everyone's undivided attention.  
He cleared his throat." As I told you earlier, we have two new additions to our Hogwarts family, Serena and Katrena Potlsly." Everyone began to applaud.   
"Now, it's time for the sorting hat! Girls, please remove your hoods."  
They removed their hoods to revel their faces. Everyone was right! They were twins. They were tall with long brown hair with red streaks. One had a right blue eye and green left eye and visa versa for the other one. Their skin was pale and china doll like. Other then their eyes, they were just alike. " They are going into their sixth year and are from another wizard school, but enough talk and more sorting!"  
The two girls looked at each other. One of the girls looked nervous and was shaking. The other calm with a wide smile on her face. The calm one nodded and they walked up to the stool with the hat. "Okay girls," said Dumbldore. "Who will go first?"  
The calm one stepped up first. "I will."  
"Wonderful! Serena will go first. Go ahead and put on the hat."  
She picked up the hat then placed it one her head. It was a good two minutes before the hat screamed out "GRIFFENDOR!".  
The table stood up and cheered as she came to sit with them. Harry offered her a seat next to him which she accepted. Her eyes were beautiful to Harry. He was lost in them for a moment until Dumbldore's voice was in his ear. "Now, for Katrena. Go ahead, don't worry."   
She slowly put the hat on her head. It took longer for the hat to scream out her house. Mummers around the hall said she was probably a Hufflepuff. Finally the hat had made its choice. "SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat. Then, as if some one had put a freeze spell on the students, no one moved or made any noise. Katrena got off the stool smiling and looking around for her table. As she headed over Draco offered her a spot. She sat down and Dumbldore broke the silence. "Let's eat!"  
Everyone cheered and the food appeared on the table. Soon the usually noise filled the hall. "So, Serena is it? I am Hermione, that red head stuffing his face over there is Ron."  
"Hullo!" said Ron with a bit of meat pie on his mouth.  
"Hello, Serena, my name is Har…. Har… Harr…"  
"His name is Harry." Said Hermione throwing a look at him.  
Serena turned and looked at him. "As in the famous Harry Potter that survived that evil wizard's blast?"  
"Yep, that's him" said Hermione.  
"It is nice to meet you. My name is Serena Potlsly. I am in my junior year here."  
Ron looked at her funny. "What year are you here for?"  
"Junior."  
"Ron, she means that she is in her sixth year. That's what muggles call it in their schools."  
"Why did it take you so long to come to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  
"Well… It's a long story and I am a little tired so I think I will retire now. Um, Hermione will you go with me to the dorm?"  
"Sure let me finish eating first. And then we will go right up."  
"Okay."  
Their section of the table was silent until the two girls left. Ron was the first to speak. "She seems nice."  
"Yeah and she has no interest in me. I can't even get my name out with out stuttering."  
"Don't say that! She hasn't got to know you yet. Soon she will realize what a stud- muffin you are!"  
"Ron, you're not making me feel better."  
"Well, I am sorry!"  
"I am just going to go to bed."  
Harry left the table and headed to the tower. When he reached it he didn't stop to talk to anyone in the common room, he just went straight to his bed. As he laid in his bed, he couldn't believe how dumb he looked and acted in front of her. He fell asleep still beating himself up about his behavior at dinner. 'She'll never like me.' He thought. 'Never.'  
  
------------------  
  
Hermione was having a nightmare that she failed her sixth year when she woke up to see Serena dashing out of her room with her hooded cloak on. 'Where is that girl going?' she thought. She got out of her bed, threw on her cloak and followed her down the stairs, through the common room, and out the Fat Lady portrait. Hermione followed but didn't make her presence known. As Serena headed to the dinning hall, Hermione looked around to make sure Mrs. Norris wasn't following her. Then made a made dash to the dinning hall door before it close. She sat behind the teachers table with only her eyes above the table to see Serena meeting with her sister, Katrena. They hugged then sat down on the floor. " How are you doing, Kat?"  
"Well, very well Senny."  
"That is good."  
"How about you? Are you fitting in well?"  
"Yes. I have made a friend already. Her name is Hermione."  
"I also have made a friend. His name is Draco. He is nice. Any guys on you yet?"  
"Yes, one."  
"Who? Please tell me!"  
"Okay! It was Harry Potter."  
"You have won over his trust so soon?"  
"Yes, but enough about boys, lets get our thing done so I can get to back to bed with out anyone noticing."  
"Oh… Okay…"  
They put their hands together and were suddenly surrounded by a green light. Then they began to meld together into one person. As they became one both of their voices spoke a chant.  
We are one, but two sisters we be.  
Sent from our mom to protect Harry  
We are here to help the weak and young  
We can not have peace until we are done  
Give us strength today and everyday  
And this is what we pray.  
Both say: YAY!  
  
  
With that they separated and were laying on the grown. Hermione began to panic. She didn't care if she got caught, she just began to run to the tower. When she got into the common room, she sent Nearly Headless Nick, whom was sitting near the fire to get Harry. He came down the stairs and looked at her like she was crazy. "Hermione, do you realize what time it is?" She sat there, still in shock.   
"Oh, your paste white, what is wrong? Are you okay?"  
Just as she opened her mouth to say what she saw, Serena walked in. She looked at Serena and bolted to her room. "What is wrong with her?"  
"She had a nightmare. So I got her this water." She had a glass of water in her hand.  
"Oh Well, tell her I hope she feels better."  
"Okay. Good night Harry."  
She watched as he went back up to his room. Then she turned and began to head to her own room. " Oh, I'll tell her good night for you Harry."  
  
  



End file.
